A Really Insane StarWars and Teen Titans Crossover
by JesusFreak9
Summary: The Titans get warped into Star Wars, Starfire's wearing honeybuns, Robin has the force, Beast Boy can speak wookie, could it get anymore insane?
1. Introduction

A/N: Ok, Jenna, I think you might of had too much Mountain Dew today. Anyways, please review and send in flames if you have to.

Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

(Beast Boy starts humming the Star Wars theme while R2-D2 switches cards with words on it)

Star Wars

The Really Insane Crossover with Star Wars and Teen Titans

After a tough fight through an asteroid field, Han Solo finds five superheroes in the millennium (did I spell that right?) falcon, dressed in really weird costumes. They explain they are from another dimension, and need Han Solo to help them return.

Robin, the leader of the five teens from another galaxy, thinks Anakin Skywalker (or Darth Vadar) may be connected to Slade somehow. His teammates and new friends laugh at this, but Luke Skywalker has a feeling that it may be true.

(C-3PO: R2, next page!

R2-D2 quickly switches cards)

While keeping the bargain that Han Solo will help the Teen Titans get home if they help him save the galaxy once again from the dark side, four Titans realize something they never knew before. They try to avoid their emotions, but it instead distracts them from saving the galaxy...

A/N: So, how does it sound? Does it sound really, really, really, really (I think you get my point) insane? It does? I thought so.

Now tell me if I should keep writing or take it off the site and stop drinking Mountain Dew!


	2. Chapter One

"Dude! I just bought the Stars Wars Trilogy on DVD!" Beast Boy announced as he walked into the living room. Robin was reading the newspaper, Cyborg was playing video games, Raven was reading her book, and Starfire was trying to cook her breakfast.

"Cool! Let's watch ya'll!" Cyborg, also a Star Wars fan, cheered. Robin smiled, even though he had never seen Star Wars before. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"I do not understand why someone would want to wear pastries on their head." Starfire exclaimed as she walked back into the room after putting her hair up in honey buns in the bathroom.

Suddenly, the TV sucked the five in. They landed all on top of each other.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GREBNACKS (sorry I couldn't resist)!!!" Starfire screamed.

Meanwhile....

Princess Leia Organa jumped. "Did you hear that?"

"Look, princess, R2 has been doing that the last half-hour." Han Solo replied, not looking away from his work.

After the Titans were off of each other, Robin asked, "Have any idea where we are?"

"Dude! We're in the Millennium Falcon!" Beast Boy told them.

"We are in a falcon?" Starfire questioned. Beast Boy did the sweat drop.

"We could be in a falcon for all we know." Robin exclaimed.

"Have you ever seen a falcon with tiled floor in it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just to make sure, let's split up. Raven and Beast Boy, you go that way, Cyborg and I will go that way, and I guess Star, you go that way." Robin ordered his teammates. "If any of you find anything suspicious or something, contact me on the communicator. Titans, GO!" The five split up in different directions.

Starfire cautiously made her way across the hall. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called.

Finally, Starfire found herself at the place she saw in the movie. A girl with honeybuns, the really handsome guy's 'wookiee', as Beast Boy had called it, and two droids.

"Why do you wear pastries on your head?" Starfire asked Leia.

"Oh, I don't know..." Leia turned around, a blaster in her hands. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Starfire, startled by her sudden movement, jumped backwards, her hands and eyes glowing green.

"That girl has blasters in her hand." Leia remarked, slowly dropping her weapon. "And she works for the Empire. HAN, GET UP HERE! NOW!!!" She screamed. "WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Han had gone downstairs for something. "Company? In here... whoa!" Han jumped when he saw Raven and Beast Boy, taking his blaster out.

Beast Boy squealed, waving his arms in the air. "You're Harrison Ford!"

"I beg your pardon?" Han Solo looked puzzled.

"Uh, I mean..." Beast Boy gasped. "You're actually Han Solo! Can I have your autograph?" Beast Boy took out some paper and a pen (I don't know where he got it). Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse him, he doesn't have a brain." Raven explained.

"I have a brain! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Beast Boy asked. Han was just staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Just get off my ship or else I'll shoot." Han Solo told them.

"In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of space. We couldn't get off the ship even if we tried without dying." Raven exclaimed.

"Exactly the point." Han Solo replied.

"HAN! GET UP HERE OR ELSE I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND... AND... BEAT YOU UP!" Leia called.

"I'd like to see you try!" Han yelled back. Then he grabbed the two Titans. "Come with me."

He forced them up to the cockpit.

"Beast Boy, Raven! You are uninjured?" Starfire asked her two friends. Then she noticed Han Solo and had heart s coming out of her eyes.

"I don't know where they come from, or where they got those costumes, but I don't know anyone who'd name their kids Beast Boy and Raven." Han Solo exclaimed. Leia just rolled her eyes.

"They're obviously from an alternate dimension fuzz brain." The princess told him.

Robin had heard Starfire and ran up to try to get into the room but Chewbacca blocked his way so he tried to kick him.

This, however, did not have any affect on the wookiee, he just looked down at the Boy Wonder and roared.

"Heh, heh. You know, I'll just go ahead and leave right now." Robin tried to escape but Chewy grabbed him and nearly threw him at his friends. Then he roared. Then Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a wookiee and roared. All the Star Wars characters, even the Titans stared at him with wide eyes.

"I've never seen a green wookiee before." Han Solo explained as the two wookiees roared at each other.

"R2, this is real confusing." 3-Cpo spoke up. R2 beeped. Starfire giggled.

"They talk?" She questioned.

"Kid, you need a _lot_ of help." Leia grabbed Starfire and dragged her out of the room.

Luke then came into the room with Cyborg.

"What's going on? This half-droid half-human told me he was from another galaxy and was looking for his friends."

"We found these kids crawling around my ship. Her royal highness thinks they're from an alternate dimension." Han Solo explained.

"Actually, I think we are in another dimension. The Star Wars dimension." Cyborg exclaimed, typing something on his keypad. R2-D2 beeped. Cyborg beeped back.

"The 'Star Wars dimension'?" Han Solo questioned.

"Yeah, and we have to find a way back home." Robin them.

"How did you get here anyways?" Luke Skywalker asked.

"We were watching..." Raven nudged Beast Boy. "We were sucked into the TV." Raven mentally slapped herself in the head.

"Sucked into the TV?" Han Solo scoffed. "Come on, it's so obvious you're working for the Empire."

"The Empire? Oh no!" 3po exclaimed.

"That girl's hands even glowed green." Han added.

"She was born with it. She's from Tamaran." Robin explained. By now Luke had his light saber on, Han had his blaster and Chewbacca has his cross bow.

"Tama-what?" Han asked.

"Never mind. But until we can find a way back home, we need to stay here." Raven spoke up.

"Dude! He has his lightsaber on! Sweet!" Beast Boy stared in awe at the weapon.

"I know, it was my father's." Luke replied, proudly.

"Darth Vadar's?" Beast Boy asked, excitedly. Raven slapped him. "Ow!"

"What?" Luke looked puzzled.

"I mean, who was your father?" Beast Boy laughed nervously, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Luke frowned, but answered, "He was one of the greatest Jedis ever. That until Darth Vadar killed him." He looked down, fighting back tears.

"Sorry to hear that." Beast Boy replied.

"I hate to interrupt your walk down memory lane here, but we've got to do something about these kids." Han Solo reminded Luke. Chewbacca roared. "Good idea, Chewy, we'll let them stay here for a while, but keep a good eye on them. In the mean time, let's just put them downstairs." Just as Chewy was going to go out the door, Leia and Starfire came in. The Titans were surprised at what they saw.

"S-starfire?" Robin asked, his eyes wideas the sight of Starfire dressed like Leia (even with the honeybuns)

"Who did you think I was, idiot?" Star asked. Robin also noted her voice was deeper- like Leia's.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" Robin shrieked.

"Yes, or would you prefer scoundrel?"

"Me... scoundrel?" Robin asked.

"Of course, you're not as a scoundrel as Luke is." Starfire told him.

"You do realize he's Leia's brother, don't you?" Robin asked her, still stunned by Starfire's makeover.

"Luke's my brother?" Leia questioned.

"I thought you never watched... but you... ugh!" Beast Boy slapped his forehead.

"I know, I just feel it." Robin replied.

"You have the force!" Luke exclaimed, grinning.

"I... I do?"

"You have been able to solve almost every mystery and defeat almost every criminal." Cyborg remarked.

"You've had the force all this time." Raven added.

"Yeah, and I can help train you. Ben has taught me about the force." Luke offered.

"Are you sure? Will I have to have pastries on my head like Starfire?" Robin teased.

"Excuse me?" Leia and Starfire asked at the same time. Luke laughed.

"Don't worry, you won't have to. Come on." Luke led Robin out of the room.

A/N: So, how do you like it? Review, peoples, before I stop writing Hero and One Girl Titans.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. And for all you Star/Rob Rae/BB fans, there will be some fluff coming up either in this chapter of in a later chapter. Enjoy!

Han Solo walked down a hallway in his ship, the "Millennium Falcon", almost stepping on some sort of box. He stopped and picked it up to examine it. It read, "Star Wars: The Trilogy" on it. Taking out the DVD cases, he realized on the covers there were pictures of himself, Luke, Leia, even Darth Vadar. Confused, he turned each DVD case over and read the summary.

Once he got to the second case, he thought, _What is this? Is that us in these pictures? If it is, how would somebody know what would happen to us in the future? These don't look like something that would fit in the holo-projecter thingy (I'll just call it that because I have no idea what its called), maybe I could transfer it to something that would so I could figure out what exactly this is. _

"Hey, have you seen Han?" Leia asked Luke and Robin, who were training together.

"No. In fact, I haven't seen him ever since he left to find Chewie." Robin replied, taking off the helmet he was wearing (you know, the one Luke couldn't see in).

"I'll go look for him if you want." Raven volunteered from the doorway. Then she walked down the hallway and began to look for him.

Finally, Raven found Han watching the second movie of Star Wars on the holo-projecter thingy. Han was staring wide-eyed at himself kissing Leia.

"What the-"

"I know. Beast Boy must of taken the box of DVDs with him when we were sucked into the TV." Raven sat down next to Han. "You see... in our dimension, you're a character in a movie about what happens in your life." She wondered if it was ok to say that, but she also couldn't make up another excuse.

Han didn't even realize she was sitting next to him. "I kissed _Leia_?" That's when he noticed Raven was sitting next to him. He grinned. "I always knew she thought I was a scoundrel. What is this?"

"I just told you-"

Beast Boy interrupted her. "Dude! Is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy sat down next to Raven. "You're watching... how could you be watching... I didn't know you could play DVDs on this thing? And how did it get here?"

"You should know; you're the idiot who accidentally sent it here with us." Raven glared at the changeling.

"Heh, heh. Sorry!" Beast Boy did the sweat drop. "Anyways, I just found out something really important! You'll never believe this!" They both looked at Han.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone. I need to find Chewie anyways." Han Solo stopped the movie, winked at the two, and walked out of the room. The two remaining Titans were blushing.

"What is it?" Raven asked, her face still a bright red as she put her hood up.

"Well, while Robin was trying to find out how to use the shower, he had accidentally left some papers on his bed. I looked at them, and they were profiles of Slade and Darth Vadar. I don't know where Robin got it, but after I read them I figured out that Robin is Slade's son." Raven couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever." She replied.

"No, really! Maybe Robin knew and that was why he went crazy over Slade when he died. We should talk to him abut this. What about if I'm right?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"The question is; what if you're _wrong_. If it is, you'll be telling everyone something that isn't true, and everyone will be making a big deal over nothing."

"Look, you don't have to help, but I'm going to find out if this is true or not." Beast Boy stood up and walked out of the room. Raven sighed and followed him out of the room.

She accidentally bumped into Luke.

"Um, sorry, I lost him again." Raven told him.

Raven realized Luke had been staring at her lately. Maybe it was the shock of seeing people from another dimension. Or maybe he thought she was from the Empire.

"It's ok." Luke told her. "What was going on in there?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Raven sighed. Luke looked through the doorway and saw the DVD cases on the couch.

"What are these?" Luke asked, picking them up and examining them.

"Um... they're DVDs." Raven didn't know what else to say. "Han was watching them."

Luke turned on the screen.

"Captain Solo!" 3po's voice said. Han and Leia sprung apart, and Leia ran out of the room.

Luke's jaw dropped and hit him in the head (like in Betrothed) and his eyes were as big as the sun.

"Were they just doing what I think they did?" Luke asked.

"Maybe..."

"Is that what Han and Leia have been doing this entire time? I can't believe this! I'm going to go find Han myself." Before Raven could object, Luke stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Good job, Raven. You ruined the entire movie." Raven sighed again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! And don't worry, "Hero" is about to be updated!


End file.
